Love Is Dead
by Pyromanic Teabag
Summary: Not Mine ! posting for a friend . A love triangle between tom,bill and Jas oc
1. Chapter 1

Jas's POV

Once again i was sitting in my room after getting abused from my Dad. I sat there crying my eyes out. I'm scared. i want to leave. but to where? i can always go to my best friend Kiara's house but how am i going to get out? i picked up my phone and called her number and went into the bathroom. i prayed for her to pick up.

'hello'

'hiya it's Jas'

'whats up? are you crying?'

' guess why?'

' jas i told you, you can come and stay here'

' thats why i'm calling you. please can i stay there'

'definatly'

'i'll be there in the middle on the night, coz i kind of need to sneak out before dad finds out'

'got it'

thats the thing about Kiara she's always there for me. i packed my suitcases and hid it behind the door.

My dad came in.

'Jasmine where's my beer'

he was drunk.  
i looked at him giving him my evil stare peircing my eyes at him.

' Jas where is my- don't look at me like that you bitch'

he punched my softly then kept punching my harder each time.

' Where is my beer?!'

'i dunno! you proberbly drank it all!'

i was in for it now.  
he hit me and kicked me. My gums bled as he left the room slamming the door behind him. i went to the bathroom and found the razor and made my 3rd cut on both my wrists the first cut was for when my mum died and the second is when my boyfriend cheated on me. the razor went across my wrists but i didn't feel any pain. i washed my wrists and but a small wristbraclet(?) to make sure no one can see the scars on my right hand and a watch on my left.

finally it was night time. i scribbled down a note to my dad.

dad,  
i can't take it anymore you torture me too much so i'm leaving and i'm definatly not gong to miss you. plus i already have a leaving souviner from you, the scars you left on my body! farewell Jasmine.

i grabbed my suitcase and carefully went downstairs and left the note on the dinning table. i tied my black waist length hair in a highpony tail with my emo fringe covering my eye and then ileft. i took the7 hour bus to London and knocked on Kiara's door.

'come on in' she said as she hugged me.

Kiara had black hair as well up to her shoulders and hazel eyes. she's a curvey girl and is caring kind and funny and not to forget hyper. I have waist length black hair and emarald green eyes, i have really pale skin and a unique greenish tinge on it. and loads of people say i can pass for snow white except i have longer hair and i need to put red lipstick on. i put my suitcase in the corner as Kiara made my some hot chocolate as i told her what happened. after i quickly passed out on the couch and fell asleep.

Bill POV

we have a concert in London soon and then we have a holiday. i really wish this holiday could change so i can meet someone and fall in love but we all know that's not going to happen. i thought about my old girlfriend Georgia Dran she was only in it for the fame. plus everyone hated her tom, georg, gustav and my mum really didn't approve but i loved her until i found out when she was talking to her friend on the fone about how i fell for it. i want to fall in love again and hopefully she's out there now.

Tom's POV

i looked at Bill he was definatly day dreaming again proberbly about that slut georgia. i can'tbeleive i'm actually thinking this but i think i'm ready for a realationship. i'm sick of being known as a sex addict or a player. i walked in to Bill's room i sat down next to him.

'hey bill'

'ye'

'i can't believe i am going to say this and don't worry i've thought this through...well, i think i'm ready for a relationship'

'tom are you serious?'

'ye i'm going to start looking for miss right and i swear no more 1 night stands.'

'good. cos i need to start looking as well, so we'll look together'

With that i left. who's my dream girl going to be?


	2. Chapter 2

Jas's POV

it's been 6 weeks living with Kiara and it's been really fun. i was walking down to the ice cream stall which my friend drew owns. i met him when i moved with Kiara and made friends with him when i bought ice cream from him one day and we've been friends ever since. it started to rain quite hard but i didn't mind it. i love the rain. Me and my family except my dad loved the rain and had fun in it such as playing football and everything and one tradition we always eat ice cream in it! i let the rain soak through my jeans and hoodie. I suddenly bumped into someone and bumped my head on theirs and fell down.

Bill POV

i was walking around in London not even sure where i was going and then it started chucking it down with rain i held my hoodie tight hoping it wouldn't fall of and fans seeing that. i ran with my head down and bumped into someone the persons head hit mine and i fell down. i opened my eyes and i saw the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. the was rubbing her head and with her eyes closed so she hasn't seen me yet. i couldn't wait to see her eyes they would defiantly be beautiful. She opened her eyes and i saw the most beautiful and unique i colour i've ever seen.  
'hi, i'm really sorry' she said  
'no it's ok. it was my fault i should have seen where i was going' i blushed like a million shades of red.  
she looked at me and bumped her head again on mine.  
'ow what was that for?'  
'well if you get hit on the head once you'll grow devil horns and have a totally devilish personality you probably think i'm totally mental now'  
'no of course not' she's really cute to believe in these things.  
i helped her stand up. i grabbed her hand and saw she had really nice nails.  
'aren't you going to be soaking wet. well you kind of are'  
she laughed the most adourable laugh i've ever heard.  
' well i love the rain. so i don't care some people think it's pretty weird but i love it. you're going to be soaking talking to me plus i got to go and buy some ice cream'  
' no it's ok.i don't mind the rain much it's like the... monsoon. i took of myhood letting myspiky hair show to see if she was a fan.  
' nice hair i like it. and about the eyeliner really unique ilove it'  
i guess she didn't know about tokio hotel that was great. now i can see if she likes my personality and not my fame and money.  
'hi i'm Bill Kaulitz'  
' oh, hi i'm Jasmine Parker but i preferred to be called Jas anyways i got to go and get some ice cream from that stall across the street'  
she was just about to leave till I grabber her arm and when i did my arm went up her sleeve a bit and i felt her arms they were soft like a babies.  
'Wait!'  
she turned around looking kinda confused.  
'ye'  
'have you seen the weather?'  
' ye it's raining. i like eating ice cream in the rainit's like a tradition'  
'cool. i like it mind if i join?'  
' are you sure you might get a cold'  
'positive'  
we went to the ice cream stall and Jas and the ice cream guy were talking i was worried that he was her boyfriend. she bought a chocolate flavored ice cream and me vanilla. We went and sat down on the bench. it was still raining but had gone a bit lighter so i guess it was drizzling.  
' hey Jas'  
she looked up and nodded  
' is that guy your boyfriend?' I was actually serious.  
'no. just really good friends. he's got a girlfriend called Ana she's really nice and i'm happy for them but me... i'm still flying solo.  
I talked to her for ages and i never left her eyes. she's a girl with so much personality. she believes in the weirdest things so if you bump her on the head you have to bump her again so she doesn't turn into the devil and get devil horns. she kinda got my believing that. she loves the rain especially the monsoon, she loves kids and does a whole babysitting things having fun. she cares about her friends. i kept ordering why she didn't say family but i wasn't going to ruin the moment asking her.i think i found my girl. i was talking to her that i didn't even realize my ice cream was melting. we talked for a good 5 hours and then she looked her watch and said she had to go home. i felt a feeling in my stomach not wanting her to leave.  
' um...Jas before you go can you please give me your number' I looked at her hopefully and I think I was blushing.  
' defiantly' she pulled out open and wrote her number on top of my right hand.  
'Call me' she smiled one of the million dollar smiles and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Jas's POV

i was walking back in the rain from having ice- cream with bill. he's such a cool guy. i like him a lot. he's so cool and unique. i went up to our apartment 20 and opened the door.

' hey'

'hey Jas, your totally soaking! ice-cream in the rain again?

' well ye and i met a guy.'

' oh what's his name?'

'bill kaulitz'

'nice. do youlike him a lot. Would you go out with him?

' i don't know even if we talked for 5 hours i still need to know him so i gave him my number'

' i know this is going to turn into something'

'we'll see'

Bill's POV

i went back to our hotel room. i was so happy i kept looking at the number she wrote on my hand. her writing was neat. i decided to call her tonight i really wanted to hear her voice. i didn't want to tell anyone i wanted it to be a suprise. i went to the apartment and scribbled the number down on a pad and rubbed the pen off. i lay down on my bed and thought of Jas.i couldn't sleep and i couldn't eat.i went into my room and started playing the song sacred.  
Tom's POV  
i looked at bill's behavior all day. he had the most enormous smile on his face. i saw him go into his room and listen to sacred. he's found someone i know it!like to meet her.i bet she will be so much better then that fuckin bitch georgia came back out and took a pad andthe phone in with him.i can't be assed to ask him now so i'll ask him tommorow.  
Bill's POV  
I took the note pad with jas's number on. Tom kept looking at me weird. i think he sensed something. i dialed the number and waited for Jas to pick up.  
'hello'  
'hey Jas it's Bill. How are you'  
'not good'  
'why? did you catch a cold?  
'well ye, but i'm used to it'  
Then she sneezed the cutest sneeze i've ever heard.  
'bless you'  
'thanks and that's not all another bad thing happened'  
'what happened?'

'well i was playing cricket in the allywaywith jacob, jack, robin, george the kids and then it was jacobs turn to bowl and i was hitting so i had the bat in my hand and everything and i hit the ball and it broke a window and it turns out that it was the then my maths teacherMr Bubblebuttcame out and told ME off about me hitting him in his misters and gave me extra work a whole thick book filled with problems.'  
I started laughing so much.  
'Stop laughing!' she said in the sweeest voice.  
'i'm sorry! haha it's just so funny.  
'don't make put the phone down!'  
'fine fine'  
i talked to jas for ages. she is so funny and told me about how she got stuck in all these situations and how 'mr bubblebutt' hates her and how right now he's already thinking of punishments for future refrences. pretty funny. i laughed so much she is so fun. i talked to her for absalute ages. i looked at the clock it was 5:00am i didn't want to put the phone down so i kept talking. but she saw the clock.  
'sorry i got to go plus this call must have cost you millions. i'm so sorry. i'll pay for a bit.'  
'no don't worry. you're totally worth it please don't go'  
'sorry but i have to. i kept my roomate kiara up all night i think it's time she slept and i sleep.'  
'i had tonnes of fun talking to you'  
'me too bye, oh and do you want to hang out sometime?'  
'ye where and when?'  
'my place as soon as you wake up'  
'i'll try i'll be there'  
'bye...meine engal'  
i put the phone down and when i did i felt my heart sink i missed her. but i was going to see her tommorow as soon as a wake up so thats cool.'

can't wait to see her tommorow. i fell asleep happily and quickly.

Tom's POV

i couldn't sleep i kept hearing bill talking and laughing a lot. i walked into his room and he was asleep smiling hugging the phone.

i left him i'm so asking him whatsgoing on tommorow.


	4. Chapter 4

Bill's POV

i woke up next morning and looked at the clock it was 1pm.  
She probably came in the morning and left. i quickly got up took  
a shower and picked out a top and jeans and as i did my jeans i tripped over a suitcase and landed right on my butt causing a load bang then i did my hair in the usual ado  
and went to the living room to see Tom strumming his guitar and Georg and Gustav eating some chips and playing a video game at the same time. when i came in they all looked up at me. i relised they all had bags under their eyes

'Bill' Georg growled at me.

'ye'i said casualy.

'what were you doing last night? you kept us all up'

'well i had a dream'

'no you did not' said Tom

was i caught?

'i saw you taking a note pad and your phone with you. you were obviously talking with someone and when i came in to tell you  
to shut the fuck up but you were sleeping, smiling and hugging the damn phone!'

God Tom was cranky in the morning

'what are you, sherlock?' i said not making eye contact.

i was really worried. would they find out? cos i won't let them.

' Bill whats going on?' gustav said camly.

Everyone looked at me and i can see that they were begging for an explination.

'i...i...um...'

'spit it out!'

'well you know Andrea's. well i was talking to him and he said that Hot Topics had new clothes in and i can go and get them when they come out.

'Oh mein Gott Bill!'

With that we left the Topic i waited for a while for Jas to come. the guys have gone out so it would be good.

i looked at the clock it was 2:30pm. Did she forget? i grabbed my phone and dialed her number. i had her on speed dial now.

Jas's POV

i was sleeping dreaming. i was dreaming about Bill. We were in a forest and it was at night time and i can see all the stars in the sky.  
i saw Bill he looked incredibly hot wearing a suit. He sat down on a towel and asked me to sit next to him i nodded.  
and sat down next to him.

'Bill it's beautiful'

'i know a girl who is a trillion times more beautiful'

i looked into Bill's chocolate brown eyes and smiled. his smiles made me want to melt.  
he leaned into kiss me his warm breath against my lips he was just about to kiss me and i heard  
Miracle by paramore in the background it got closer and then i woke up it turned out it was my phone.  
the dream was just getting good.

Am i in love with Bill?

i sat up and answred my phone still half asleep.

'hello'

'hi it's Bill'

'oh bill' i looked at the clock it was 2:30pm.

'oh sorry bill. i'm a really late sleeper actually you just woke me up  
right now, thank Lord for that'

'oh sorry, and don't worry i totally understand i woke up at 1 because i thought that you came and just left'

'i'm so sorry i'll be there in 15 minutes. i have your address and everything so i'll see you there'

'i'll see you'

i put the phone down and thought about the dream. we were just friends right but i don't want to be 'just friends' i want to be more then that but i don't think he feels the same way about me.  
What am i saying? great i'm arguing with myself i more step then i'm taking myself to mental hospital. i still have a bit of a cold so i need to see a doctor coming back home.

' i put on some skinny greyjeans and a black t-shirt. and left my hair down.  
i walked out the door with my black petite handbag/purse (?)

i took my black bmw and drove to Bill's i felt sick but i really wanted to meet bill if i tell him he'll understand and we might go to a hospital. i parked the car and knocked on Bill's door. as soon as he opened the door he hugged me and totally caught me of guard.

Bill POV

i was waiting for Jas to come and then i heard a slight cute sneeze and i knew it was her  
when i opened the door i gave her a hug which caught her of guard.

'hey!'

'hey bill'

'oh my god that cold must be really bad'

i grabbed her hand and pulled her along with me and went out the door.

'where are we going?'

'to the hospital'

i took my car. and sped to the hospital.

'Bill it's not serious! slow down'

i slowed down a bit for her but i don't want anything to happen to her.  
we came to the hospital i took her to the reseptionist holding her arm tight.

'hey were's the doctor she's got a cold?'

'upstairs on the second floor'

i ran upstairs holding tightly on to Jas. I opened the door to Dr Brown

'hello. This is Jasmine Parker and she's got a cold. Please make sure  
she's alright'

'why, hello Jasmine' he said in a kind low voice

' so tell me about this fever'

'well i had it ever since the big rain came which to be honest i enjoyed as you where i met Bill and everything and we started talkingwell anyway i feel horrible

'can you describe that Jasmine'

There Jas was babbling about how she felt for 3/4 of an hour. i put myhead on her shoulder really tired she didn't mindand dr brown rested his head on his hand to stop him for sleeping.

'and i'm getting really tired-'

'that's enough Jasmine pleasure to hear you though'

i lifted my head of her shoulder and listened to whats going to happen next.

'well Jasmine i'll check your heart beat'

he pressed put the sethascope (sp?) against her chest and asked her to breath.

'ok there's one thing to do Jasmine'

I looked at the docter he pulled out a needle. i looked at Jas's face she quickly shook her head scared it was so cute i just wanted to kiss her.

'Oh sorry jas,i got this totally wrong'

i looked at her she looked releived. Just then dr brown pulled out a gigantic needle.

i looked as Jas's face she was like O_O the sweetest face i've ever seen.

she tried to get up but i held her down.

'this is for your own good, just trust me' i said

'ok'

'ready'

'ye...i think'

he pushed the needle into her arm.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!'  
she held onto me tight and i shivered. she didn't notice though.  
i decided i wanted to stay like this forever. when dr brown whiped the blood of Jas she was still holding onto me tight and obviously i was holding her back.  
i kissed her head and she kissed my cheek sending chills up my spine.

'that really hurt'

'hey Jas do you forget what you get if you've been good'

'oh yes thanks so much'

he gave her a bar of chocolate. they hugged and gave each other friendly kisses thank lord for that that guys like 70.

and then i was confused, do these guys no each other?

'um... Jas, Dr Brown do you know each other'

'of course'

'Jas knows practically everyone in London ever since she moved here she's an amazing girl'

'thank you so much Dr Brown and your an amazing guy. Call me later and tell me about how things are going on between you and Pat but i can't right now i'm going to hang  
out with Bill'

we got up and started heading towards the door.

'of coarse sweet heart i'll call you tonight! take care. and Jas if you don't mind can i talk to bill for a second. wait in the reception ok?'

'sure'

i looked at dr brown like WTF.

'please sit down Mr Bill Kaulitz from Tokio Hotel.'  
i looked at him shocked he knows me. i tried to be calm but he smiled.

i guess he knows my plan.

'yes, i guess you know'

'well try to have to 14 year old grand daughters who talk about you all the time'

i stared at him like aww

'so i guess Jas doesn't know'

'no she doesn't. i want it to be a suprise plus all of my other band members don't what i'm trying to say is that it's going to be a suprise'

'well i'll tell you something mr kaulitz...'

i looked at him wondering what the next part of the sentence was going to be.

'you are one very lucky guy'

he smiled and shook my hand i smiled. he's really nice plus i know i'm lucky.

'oh yes and Bill, please make sure that fan girls don't see you together she'll receive death notes and be totally hated and she'll find out your famous... and the rest i can't explain.'

'oh yes and Dr Brown can you do me a favour and not tell her and please could you find out if she like...um... like likes me back.'

'definatly, i'm calling her tonight. i'll inform you but if she doesn't  
want me to tell then i guess i can't. you'll be getting my call at exactly 9:00pm. have you got that.'

'yes sir, here's my number'

i scribbled down the number i couldn't wait to see what the answer was. i gave it to him.

he smiled and just as i was closing the door behind me i heard the phone ring  
he picked up and was talking to Pat. He told her about me...

'such a gentleman, but he looks weak, would he be able to protect Jasmine from her Dad? But he looks trustworthy i definatly know that our darling Jasmine would tell him. But don't tell Wendy and Wanda. fan girls remember.  
we'll tell them when the time comes, he want it to be a secret'.

i quickly left. what about her Dad?. But i knew she'll tell and so does Dr Brown.


	5. Chapter 5

Bill's POV  
i sped away down the stairs to were Jas was. When i saw her i slowed down. She was giving her chocolate bar to the kid and the kid kissed her on the cheek, she ruffed his hair. i suddenly felt a tang of jelously over me. i wished that kid was me. On the way down i was wondering what Dr Brown had said about Jasmines Dad. _What does he mean that if i could protect her?__  
_I wanted an answer. I stopped behind Jas. She turned around and gave a small gasp.  
'hey Jas!'  
'sorry Bill, you scared me. Anyway i was going to give you half of my chocolate bar but a cute kid came up to me and we started talking. He is so sweet so i gave him half my chocolate bar.  
'It's ok'  
'here's the other half' she held out the bar to me looking down.  
i shook my head.  
'you deserve the bar have it'  
'trust me bill, i don't need it. You deserve it. you were there for me and i know you were bored but you didn't leave and you must have cared alot to bring me to the hospital for a simple cold which would have gone soon.'  
'So here's your present and this...'  
She stepped on her tip toes and pecked my on the lips slightly making me get butterflies in my stomach then she hugged me. i hugged her tightly back. i wanted to stay like this for ever. We pulled apart. i relised i had the chocolate bar in my hand and it had melted in the wrapper since i was grabbing it tightly. i ate the chocolate quickly. i asked Jas if she wanted some she declined. i stored the wrapper in my pocket. I wanted something to remember this night.  
Me and Jasmine went to loads and i mean loads of shops. i spent like £1000 there. I had so much fun. This was the best day of my life. I looked at my watch. It was 5 minutes till 12:00 at night.  
God the guys are going to kill me. i decided not to tell Jasmine i wanted to have all the fun i can.  
'hey Jas, do you have my scarf?' i said as we were walking along the beach and since it was england it was freezing cold!  
'Maybe i do maybe i don't'  
'jas...'  
'if you want it come and get it!'  
i ran after her i finally caught up to her as we collapsed at a heap on the sand i was on top of her.  
i gazed into her emerald green eyes as she stared back.  
'jas...' i whispered  
'yes' she whispered back.  
'can you answer one question for me' i whispered in her ear.  
'what is it?' she whispered back  
'i know we haven't known each other for a long time but i never had so much fun and i'd love to have it all the time 24x7...jasmine would you be my girlfriend' i whispered into her ear then i came back up to look at her eyes. they were shocked at first but then she smiled.  
'i'd love to be your girlfriend bill'  
then we kissed. it was full of passion and love. she was a good kisser. it was my fairytale kiss. We both pulled away to catch breathlooking at each other grinning.  
'i love you jasmine parker'  
'i love you too bill kaulitz'  
We got up and went out of the beach and we talked for ages having fun again. i loved every second of shared quick kisses and pecks now and then.  
i sawa group of three girls looking at me and talking. i was wondering what they were doing at a time like this.I heard my name in the conversation. they looked at me giggling and got some make up on and straightening out there clothes makingit more saw me looking at them and giggled and had a mini argument about who i'm lookingat. theystarted walking towardsme. i grabbed jas's hand and ran to a park.  
'Hey! bill's what's up?'  
'nothing, i just wanted to be alone with you...and i heard someone comeing round the corner could be a rapist or theif or something you know London is dangerous.'  
'ok'  
i kissed her lightly. then i heard thunder and lightning. it was going to rain. i quickly ran to a bus shelter signaling jasmine to come in. But she stayed out. i remembered her love for rain. she was playing in it. running around in it i think she forgot i was there because she saw me and stopped and looked down.i quickly joined her forgettingabout my hair. We played around for a while. when the rain died down a bit i stroked her wet hair she closed her eyes and smiled. She puther hand on my cheek. i shivered. i loved it. i closed my eyes too. i put my lips on her jawbone and glided it downher jawbone which was easy because it was wet because ofthe rain and down to her collerbone. she moaned quietly. i looked at her and kissed her again. i heard music in the background. it was a slow song.  
'would you like to dance madam' i said in a posh voice'  
'i'd love to sir' she answered back using a posh voice. We danced for a while. we couldn't take eyes of each other. The music stopped and she looked at my watch.  
'OH MY GOD it's 2:30am. Kiara gonna flip'  
'Jas i'll drop you off it'll be fine'  
'ok'  
i dropped her off at home talking to her about her favourite stuff and she asked me questions too. the time seemed to fly past when i'm with her.  
'here we are' i said as i looked at her apartment building.  
'yep...anyway i had so much fun today. time just flied bye' she said as she kissed me on the cheek then slowley moved to my lips. i kissed her again. it was still like the first time i kissed her butterflies going wild trying to burst out of my stomach.  
'we'll see each other tommorow right?'  
'definatly bill, call me or i'll call you'  
'i'll call you sexyengal'  
'got a petname for me already, i need to think of one...'  
i chuckled under my breath.  
i kissed her again.  
we broke apart. The butterflies never leave me when i kiss her.i love this vacation!  
'good luck bill' jas said as she smiled at me.  
'why'  
'you and i have a questionairre ahead of us starting with where you were tonight'  
i laughed.  
'ye. good luck to you too'  
'thanks i really need it'  
she walked back to her apartment building turning around a couple of times looking at me. My heart sank but i know i'm going to see her soon.  
i drove back home. when i get there i've got to have a full explination and a good story. but the can't know about jasmine yet. i missed her already. anyways good luck to me and i hope jasmine good luck too.


	6. Chapter 6

Jas's POV  
i walked to my apartment gancing back at Bill. He was looking at me as well. i was thinking about tonight everything that's happened. It's been amazing. i was freezing cold since the rain drenched us both, i hope Bill doesn't mind about getting him wet and about the car. i took the lift up to our apartment. As soon as i open the door i'm going to get bombarded by questions by my roomate yet again she's a sleepaholic like my so hopefully she will be asleep. i put the key in the lock and slowley twisted it not making a sound. i opened the door to see Kiara in a mudmask, wearinga pink bathrobe and had her hair wrapped in a towel. i bet that ifshe didn't have a mudmask on and she could move her face she would give me evils right now.  
'hi Kiara' i said happily hugging her tight then she shot me her evils so i looked downandsawher fluffy white slippers. Kiara is a girly girl unlike at least i'vegot someone to give all my horrible pink girly christmas and birthday presants to.  
'hello Jasmine Nicole Parker... where have you BEEN!!'  
i took a step back but i was still smilingthinking about Bill. She was really crankywhen it's night or in this case early morning.  
'well... i was out with Bill'  
'come on Jas, you hardly know that guy he could be a rapist or a theif or or...'  
i giggled remembering what Bill said when we were under the bridge about how he saw someone come around the corner and it couldhave been a rapist or a theif.  
'Jas, what are yougiggling about?  
i stopped and stood up straight looking away slightly not dreading to give her eye contact.  
'It's just that Bill said the same thing tonight'  
'what? that he is the rapist and a theif'  
'no...it's a long story Kiara'  
'anyway Jas look at you,you are soaking wet. This is what we are going to do. you are going to take ashower dry your hair put on some pyjamas andcome out here so we can talkand until you do that i'm watching TV making sure you don't escape'  
'ok' i replied  
'and Kiara, what do we needto talk about?'  
'About how it went with Bill and how we need to make arrangements for me to meet Bill...your boyfriend'  
i stared at her my eyes popping out and my jaw out wide. i wonder how she knows stuff like that.  
'go on Jas'  
i walked away andwent into my room and took my pyjamas and undergarmentsout and took them to the bathroom. i turned on the shower and waited for it to heat up. i stroked my lipsremembering where Bill kissedme tonight and when he did i felt like i was flying. it was like heaven. i remembered that i turned the shower on soi stripped and stepped into the shower.  
As soon as i finished singing 'viva la vida by coldplay' idried my hair andchanged into my pyjamas and walked into the living room to see Kiara half asleep on the couch watchinglion king. Mufasa's hair reminded me of Bill. It kind of gave me hints for the nickname.  
'hi kiara, are you awake?'  
i nudged her slightly as she woke up.  
'hi *yawn* jas'  
'so do you want to hear about it?'  
she nodded smiling.  
'tell me all about it'  
i told her everything if i said something like i was laughing cos bill said something really funny she would ask for more detail. i told her about how i got butterflies in my stomach and how i felt...wonderful.  
'jas...that means your in love'  
i looked at her making eye contact.  
'i know. I think...i think...I'm in love'  
We both went to bed still in shock, i never loved anyone in that short period of time. i lied down looking at apicture of billon my phone which we took when we were wondering around Londonbefore we became boyfriend and girlfriend. he looked so cute and very sexy.i putasbill's caller pic and set it as my screensaverand put my phone down. this is going to be a sleepless night.  
Bill's POV  
i drove back home thinking about Jasmine. I finally found who i was looking for a girl who was outgoing, spontaneous, beautiful, sexy etc etc.  
i'm so happy. i parked the car andwent into the hotel. i was drenced and my shoes were making a sploshing i did care but i didn't. i was in love.  
iopenedthe hotel door and saw tom passed out on the couch. Georg was lying down on the floor with some popcorn around him and he was using the popcorn bowl as a pillow and Gustav the one that i thought was sunsible was lying on the table with a half eaten hoagie on top of him surrounded with popcorn. ichuckled quietly and tiptoad to my room. I had a note on top of my bed saying;  
Dear Billy Boy  
I might be passed out now but the next morning i'm gonna kick your ass unless you've got a good reason to come home late!!  
Your lovin big bro  
Tom  
p.s a good reason is sex and i doubt that's the reason.  
i put the note on top of the night stand. i hated that big bro part he is only older by 10 minutes!!  
i took a shower washing my hairand got out anddried my hair.i slipped onmyboxers and dried my hair, giving it a nice blow dry. i took out my phone and set Jasmine as my screensaver. this is going to be one sleepless night. i don't care. i'm in love.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jas's POV**

**i woke up and went into the kitchen even though i was half asleep the smell of pancakes carried me down.**

**'Hey Kiara' i groaned while i sat myself on the table to face a whole load of pancakes.**

**i ate quickly. i placed my phone in front of me staring at Bill. i never took my eyes of him. i decided to call him after breakfast so he can probably meet Kiara and i can meet his friends and his brother Tom tommorow. Kiara came and sat opposite me with some pancakes towering over on her plate.**

**'So is this Bill?' she said taking the phone.**

**'no offence, he looks a bit like a girl. But i luv his hair' she said.**

**'not offended but he is the most amazing guy' i said dreamily.**

**i finished quickly and was going to my room.**

**'can i meet him today?' kiara asked while i was at the door to my room.**

**'ye, i think i can make it happen' i replied at i went into my room to look for something to wear, i don't exactly care what i wear so i just picked out a black mini skirt and a black MCR top. i took my messenger bag and went out the door. i said bye to Kiara and walked out the door. i didn't know where to go. i like going anywhere just exploring. i took out my phone and called Bill. he picked up and i just melted in his smooth voice.**

**  
****"Hallo"**

**  
****"Hi Bill, well i'm gonna cut straight to the chase"**

**  
****"sure Jas"**

**  
****"can you come over to mine, my friend Kiara wants to meet you"**

**  
****"come on you know i'll do anything for you"**

**"god, your a hopeless romantic"**

**  
****"yup...i'll see you in a few."**

**i hung up. i couldn't wait ill Bill got here but until then i thought i could explore a bit but locally. i just went into tesco's to see if they've got some strawberry slurpies. yum.**

**  
****Bill's POV**

**i sped towards the door when i got the call of jasmine. i grabbed my coat and just as i reached the door i saw Tom giving me a death glare. i tried to slip past him but he blocked the door.**

**  
****"hi bill" he said harshly**

**  
****"hi tom... bye tom"**

**he grapped me by the arm and span me round.**

**  
****"where the hell where you yeasterday did you get my letter?"**

**i looked down at my shoes and for a second i forgot what was going on and thought about how scratty my shoes looked and i was wondering what i was still doing here. i looked up and saw Tom staring at me.**

**  
****"wot?" i asked cluelessly i actually didn't know what was going on.**

**  
****"ok Bill, let me break this down easily, Wh-ere We-re Y-o-u La-st Ni-ght?" he saidbreaking it down for me. how stupid did he think i was. i really wish he wouldn't answer that.**

**"i was... i was... eating dinner with the stage director he's really ncie. he's going to add extra special effects on our last concert"**

**  
****"hmmm" was all tom could say. i guess i did pretty well. i quickly grabbed my coat and got out of there. **_**'phew'**_

**  
****Firstly, i drove to the flower shop to buy Jas a single red rose. **

**then i drove to Jas's house and parked the car in front of the flat. i took the lift up and came to her flat number 438. i knocked on the door. she opened the door. she looked really hot in her black mini skirt. i noticed i was lookning at her legs and quickly shot my head up.**

**"hi Jas" i said. i pulled the rose out from my back and presented it to her.**

**"oh wow bill. thank you so much. but you really didn't have to"**

**"but i wanted too". i kissed her fully until i was intirrupted by someone who i think was kiara. She cleared her throut.**

**  
****"am i interrupting something?" said the kiara.**

**  
****Jas walked over to kiara and bought her to me. Her skin was tan, not fake it looked good. She was wearing a pink top with 'hello kitty' on it and a pink denim mini skirt. i guess Jasmine was right her best friend was a girly girl. i held out my hand to her.**

**"hi kiara is is very nice to meet you" i shook her hand smiling. she held her hand out as well shaking it.**

**  
****"hi, jas has told me a lot about you, bill right?"**

**"ye, she told me a lot as well" i smiled. she was nice.**

**  
****"I've got ALOT of embaressing stories about Jas, you want to hear?"**

**"hell, yeah!"**

**  
****LET THE BONDING BEGIN**

**  
****Georg's POV**

**I was strumming my bass guitar until i was RUDELY interrupted by Tom.**

**"Georg were going to have a band meeting now and it's urgent" tom said as he walked into my room.**

**i quickly packed my bass up and went out the door to already see Gustav sitting on the couch waching tom pace up and down using his index fingers to message his temples. he was pacing sofa to the coffee table and back. i sat down next to Gustav watching him speed back concentrating.**

**  
****"oh, hi Georg! You guys ready?" Tom asked.**

**  
****"um yeah... What's going on?" i asked**

**  
****Gustav just sat quietly as always but he is actually VERY talkative.**

**  
****"i dunno, well you know bill?" Tom asked eyeing us carefully.**

**  
****"well no" gustav answered totally sarcy not giving Tom any eye contact whatsoever. See, he is very talkative. Tom totally ignored that and carried on.**

**  
****"well anyways thanks to that interuption i totally forgot what i was talking about. he stared at Gustav and gustav smiled a goofy smile back. i laughed under my breath.**

**  
****"is there sumin you want to add Georgi?" i shook my head. God tom is annoying.**

**  
****"well, anyway Bill has been acting all weird around me and all of us really he has been going out with andreas ALOT and he came back really late last night so i was thinking... that maybe... he was... he was... sorry, it's really hard to say...."**

**"you don't think we guessed that?" i said. i regretted it when tom shot back a glre. seriously if looks can kill...**

**  
****"as i was saying..."**

**  
****"would you get it over and done already?" said gustav. he had bags under his eyes since he just woke up.**

**  
****"I would have gotten it done but i keep getting interrupted" tom said. he was still annoyed i would love to see how he was when he finds out one his one-night-stands got pregnant. just the thought made he laugh. i must have laughed out loud because tom narrowed his eyes at me.**

**  
****"well i think...ok i'm going to say it in one go...i think bill's gay with andreas"**

**me and Gustav looked at each other really quiet and started laughing.**

**  
****"oh....oh tom that's the funniest thing i have EVER heard! haha! i thought bill was your twin. you should know more!" i laughed.**

**  
****"come on you guys it's very upsetting"**

**  
****"i get it tom that's why i'm tearing up" whiping the tears from my eyes from laughing so much. gustav was practiacally rolling around the floor laughing and we high fived.**

**Tom stormed of after a few minutes of us laughing. me and gustav were on the floor now pretending we were bill and start humping the floor or the table or something or tom who's worried about it. it was funnier when done.**

**  
****Tom's POV**

**I told georg and gustav what i think was going on but they totally lost it.**

**"maybe i need to follow him one day or i can... ask andreas...hmm"**

**maybe i lost it as well i'm talking to myself.**

**  
****Jas's POV**

**Everything was going great Kiara and Bill were really bonding. going according to plan. we looked at the time it was 9:30pm. that means i can't visit bill's side. got to be another day i guess. i put all the plates into the sink washing up until some arms wrapped around my waist. it was bill. he leaned his head on my head. i only came up to the bottem of his head!**

**  
****"hey bill, so do you like her?"**

**  
****before he could answer another voice came up behind me. "i did so he better like me"  
said Kiara. i really should look around me before asking stuff like that. i laughed slightly with bill.**

**"Yes of course i like kiara" bill replied.**

**  
****i sighed. this has been a great day  
.**

**"should i help?" bll asked. i kissed him on the cheek and told him to go home. i'm grown up i can handle it. i think. i've got kiara. Kiara left the room so me and Bill were alone. he was waiting outside the door with his leather jacket on. i walked outside he grabbed me and kissed me fully on the lips. it lasted around 4 minutes. we pulled apart to breath. we looked at each others eyes. i was melting in his chocolate coloured eyes.**

**  
****"see you soon" i asked bill hoping he would say yes.**

**  
****"ye, you still need to meet the ban- i mean the friends"**

**  
****"ok"**

**  
****"i'll pick you up"**

**  
****i walked in smiling. i saw kiara there having a retarded smile on her face. she giggled slightly.**

**  
****"you saw?" **

**  
****she nodded. "the whole thing. she hugged me.**

**  
****"what did you think about him?" i hoped the answer was good.**

**"he's really cool. i liked him and you have my full permission to go out with him" **

**i hugged her and accidently bumped head with her. i bumped her back.**

**  
****"still the same old Jas"**

**  
****"still the same Kiara"**

**  
****she laughed slightly as i headed to my room.**

**tommorow is going to be busy. i'm going to meet Bill's friends which isn't good. questions kept running through my head. What if i don't make a good inpression? **

**What if they think i'm a poor freak? i guessed they were rich from what bill wears.**


	8. Chapter 8

**BILL'S POV**

**i went home pretty happy with myself. Jas is finally going to meet Tom,Georg and Gustav. Hey, maybe i can play around a bit. so i can see if they like her for her or like her juat because she's my girlfriend. i took out my phone from my jeans pocket and rang her. **

**  
'hello'**

**  
'hi jas'**

**  
'hi, whats up? by the way kiara luved you. You were great!'**

**  
'thanks, hey i've got something to say sbout tommorow'**

**  
'what i don't have to go? cos i am totally not prepared'**

**  
'of course you've got to come tommorow'**

**  
'then whats up?'**

**  
'well, i thought i can mess around with them a bit, so i can see if they really like you and not just cos you're my girlfriend. that's what they did last time and they hated her almost as much as i did'**

**  
'so what am i supposed to do plus i luv where this is going'**

**  
'great. so would you be able to pretend that you're a...um...a fan person or something'**

**  
'a fan. What's wrong with your fan am i supposed to fix it?'**

**  
i thought quick damn it i so wasn't supposed to say that!**

**  
'ye that's a lame idea. i mean pretend you're our...stylist, and i won't be in the apartment so you have a lot of mingling time and they won't suspect a thing '**

**  
'sure, that's great but why the hell would i be a stylist?'**

**  
'well, tom is a massive posser so we hire stylists now and then'**

**  
'i'm not buying it'**

**  
'please, plus i know you are great at make-up so maybe you can. please.**

**  
'fine.'**

**  
'great. i'll pick you up then drop you off and then just wonder around.'**

**  
'ok bye honey'**

**  
'bye sugar'**

**  
'what are you a grandad. come on uncle brown calls me that'**

**  
'fine, sexy servent girl'**

**  
'you're getting there'**

**  
i laughed and put the phone down.**

**i put the phone in my pocket. i wonder if the rest of the band especially tom would say about fans. hopefully not. i arrived and parked the car in the car park. i got out and looked at the sky. i thought of jasmine and that night when we got together the greatest day of our lives. i shoved my cold clammy hands into my pockets and ran for the shelter of the building. i went up to our room. i took the key our of my pocket and unlocked the door. Georg, Gustav and Tom jumped spraying juice and popcorn all over themselves. classic move when you're watching a scary movie.**

**  
'oh my god bill you scared the shit out of us!' Tom yelled with a shocked face of a two year old. ah good times.**

**  
'sorry'**

**  
'where were you today' georg asked. his eyes narrowed to me putting me on the spot. **

**  
'hello... i was withandreas' people are really buying that now.**

**  
suddenly georg and gustav burst out laughing. tom thumped them both on the shoulder. my god, it was something tom had told them. god one day i'm gonna kick his ass. hopefully.**

**  
'anyway we got a new stylist coming tommorow. David said'**

**  
'great, i bet she's hot...it is a she right cos i don't want man hand screwing up this perfection' Tom touched his face and took the mirror out his baggy trouser pocket and looked at it smiling gleefully.**

**  
'some perfection' Gustav mumbled. Tom shot him a glare and whacked him in the head. i took that as a chance to escape. As soon as i got to my room i heard voices. like a little radio comedy.**

**  
' Gustav is right though' Georg said. that followed by a slap and a 'ow'.**

**  
God tommorow is going to be fun...but scary at the same time if they blow my secret. then i'm majorly screwed i wonder what's going to happen. i was already scared about the fan thing. This is the best thing that's happened to me now. Wow! Suddenly Tom barged in.**

**  
'Hey bill'**

**  
'hi'**

**  
'i'm goin out to a strip club tonight, you comin?'**

**  
'have i ever come?'**

**  
'i'll take that as a no. i'm going to start fishing for some girls.'**

**  
'are you sure?'**

**'yes i'm sure'**

**  
'come on you don't get out much plus come on you get to see sexy bitch kabob'**

**  
'huh?' what the hell is tom on about?**

**  
'well, girls on poles dancing. girls on a stick, happy hour where girls climb on top of girls. pole = stick'**

**  
'dude it's simple porn math, anywayz me and georg's going see you tommorow, wonder who i'm hooking up with tonight someone hot, big boobs you know'  
'unfortunatly'  
'hey dude one question, now don't get me wrong'  
'ok...'  
'well you've been hanging out with andreas a lot and it's worrying me'  
'why i'm alowed to hang out with my friends'  
'ye but are you sure you're...you know...gay'  
'WHAT!'  
Great my TWIN brother thinks i'm gay. i can't beleive this. i also heard laughter coming from the door and some snorting. Georg and Gustav.  
'No i'm not gay!'  
'oh oops'**

**  
i waved godbye. icouldn't believe he thought that. from all people. him!i really need to come up with a new reason anywaysi thought he was done with the player stuff. that's probably after he meets his dream girl. oh well let him have fun until then. i burried my head into my pillow. tommorow is deffinatly instresting.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jas's POV**

**  
****Today was the day i'm going to meet Bill's friends. i ran fratically around the house thinking about what to wear. Kiara wanted to pick something out for me since she can be slutty i declined. **

**  
****'ok jas calm down, just tell me where the live then you can dress according to that'**

**  
****'Elizabeth Avenue'**

**  
****'Oh God, that place is so expensive but modern'**

**  
****'am i supposed to go as a robot or something then?'**

**  
****' no but you got to let me pick something out'**

**  
****'but-' i started but kiara cut me off.**

**  
****'wear this' she said as she handed me and red and black checked mini skirt and a red and black t-shirt. which looked like a rock girls outfit which she found in my wardrobe.  
'remember jas if that doesn't go there is always baby pink' she grined as the said that.  
i don't even want to know what she had in mind. i packed my guitar because apparently tom is intrested in guitar. And packed my- i mean Kiara's make-up so it will create the mood that i'm a stlylist. i still wasn't sure about all that. oh well.**

**i took everything in my rucksack which matched perfectly. i put some armwarmers on. i went out the apartment waving goodbye to Kiara as she went to get ready. she had a lunch date with this guy called mike nice guy. i gave her my approvel which is important. i was glad i had her approval on this so i can date bill. i left the apartment to see Bill in his car looking so hot. **

**  
****'hi bill'**

**  
****'hey babe like what you see' asked bill**

**  
****'are you trying to be cool?'**

**  
****'is it working'**

**'really really not'**

**  
****'fine come on plus you look really hot'**

**  
****'thanks, plus seriously you can do as slooow as possible cos well, we're not in a hurry'**

**  
****'jas i know you nervous and don't worry i've been their when i met you best friend-'**

**  
****'really then you now know why i'm not ready for this can we go back'**

**  
****'no come on jas for me' bill said when we can to a red traffic light. he suddenly crashed his lips on mine sending chills up my spine and i broke away from him and looked at him. **

**  
****'fine'**

**  
****'good and maybe we can finish that kiss after'**

**'ok, this better go well' the traffic light turned green and we turned right and reached out destination.  
i got out of the car and kissed bill on the cheek but then he grabbed my head carefully and turned it into a passionate kiss mine and his lips went in motion like they were doing the waltz it was like the first time i kissed bill i was smiling in the kiss and i can feel him smiling to. we broke away.**

**  
****'good luck cutie Mcpretty'**

**  
****'see you... you know when you say cutie Mcpretty i can't top that'**

**  
****'bye jas love you'  
'bye love you to'**

**i faced the apartment and went up to number 483 and knocked on the door this guy came and opened the door he had long brown hair and wore the classic jeans and shirt. i guessed this was georg since bill described him to me.**

**  
****'hi georg?' i said i miled i hink i was creeping him out a bit.**

**  
****'ye who are you? if you're waiting for tom he's inside i'll go and get him if you want-'**

**'no i'm you're new...stylist Jasmine'**

**  
****'oh ye sure come on in'**

**  
****i walked in and looked around their apartment and there were empty or old pizza boxes and it was kind of a tip. i saw a blonde guy who i guessed was gustav who turned of the tv and looked at me.**

**  
****'who are you?'**

**  
****'i-i'm your stylist my name is Jasmine you must be gustav pleased to meet you' i stuck my hand out to him as he shook it and smiled. i put my guitar down and my rucksack.**

**  
****'you play guitar?' asked georg.**

**  
****'ye i luv it'**

**  
****'anything else you play?' gustav asked all his attention on me.**

**  
****'well i can play the piano and i do vocals'**

**  
****'wow plus you should meet the other guy who lives here his name is bill and he dresses like you' said georg.**

**  
****'in a mini skirt?' i asked suprised even though i knew what they were on about. my drama teacher at primary should be well proud of what i'm doing now.  
Just then i guy came out who had dreadlocks and had really baggy trousers i recognised immediatly recognised it was tom. he saw me and stared at me. i broke the silence.**

**'hi i'm jasmine your new stylist nice to meet you' i shook his hand his mouth was slightly open staring at me. a bit weird but i liked it.**

**they all sat down on the couch and i sat down on the table in front of them.**

**  
****'i'd like to know some stuff about you that would be great' i laughed nervously after saying that. we started talking everyone was so fun to be with we started playing rock band and i beat tom at expert guitar. i played pranks with tom mostly. it was around ten at night i never knew how fast this night went. we were laughing and talking until georgs phone started to ring he was nodding agreeing is that bill?**

**  
****'anyways sorry you guys me and gustav have got to go somewhere to meet my cousin and gustavs sister, you guys ok on your own?' Georg asked. tom and i nodded. **

**  
****they left and tom and i were left on our own it was around 12:00 tom and i were still talking and laughing.**

**  
****'you play guitar' he asked as he picked up my guitar.**

**  
****'ye i can and i think you do too'**

**  
****'that's right' he picked up his guitar and i took my guitar out of the case. i played a tune first and then he did and it went out like that it was fun and we had an awesome tune and i think that was what he was thinking because he was smiling all the way through occasionally looking at me i smiled back. i think he liked it so much because he wasnted to record it on his phone. it was really good.**

**'that was great jas i can use that as a tune in songs'**

**  
****'you write songs tom?'**

**  
****'no bill does i come up with the tune. do you write songs?'**

**  
****'well ye i just finished a new one dedicated to my mum'**

**  
****'can i hear it'**

**'well ye but i need piano'**

**  
****'no problemo' he said. he took me to another room filled with musical instruments it was really amazing in the middle was a pano i went over and sat down and started singing and playing.**

playground school bell rings again  
rain clouds come to play again  
has no one told you she's not breathing?  
hello i'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
hello  
if i smile and don't believe  
soon i know i'll wake from this dream  
don't try to fix me i'm not broken  
hello i'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
don't cry  
suddenly i know i'm not sleeping  
hello i'm still here  
all that's left of yesterday

i finished and looked at him he was on the verge of crying.

'that was beautiful jasmine' he came up to me and hugged me. i felt so happy i had the most amazing boyfriend and his brother is already a bit like my best friend and i loved his friends they really know how to keep me homey.

we went back to the living room and started talking about music and everything.

**  
****Tom's POV **

it was love at fist sight. i loved her i am definatly going to ask her our. she is absalutly beautiful she also like hip hop but not as much as rock but i loved her. she was so amazing. i felt like i can just kiss her. i love this feeling. plus opposites attract i can't wait to tell bill. plus her song was absalutly beautiful. i luved it. Plus under my 'tom's a player comments' are that she is so hot smoking body and such soft legs i remember when i 'accidently' grazed my hand against her theigh. it's just giving me the tingles just thinking about it. we were talking having fun and replaced georg'energy drink' with some shit we mixed up. she was so fun! then georg and gustav came in with bill.

'we bumped into bill on the corridor' gustav said.

bill smiled at jasmine and she smiled back. hope she is not a bill fan. suddenly he walked up to her where she was sitting and kissed her fully on the lips. i felt like ii was stabbed in the heart and kicked repeatly in the stomach. This cann't be happening. they broke away from the kiss.

'suprised huh guys' jas said.

i nodded along with georg and gustav.

'she's my girlfriend' bill replied 'not your stylist it was a little prank' they both laughed  
'i-i got to go' i ran into my room and locked the door and cried. the one girl i luved ever my brother had to take her away from me. i was actually crying. my stomach had knotted up i felt like hitting bill but since he was my bro and my best friend i'm not going to do that. i ripped up some paper lying around on the floor. i was so angry and upset. i know nobody could hear me since i was far away and i soundproofed my wall. that's when it hit me properly...

i'm in love with my brother's girlfriend.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bill's POV**

**i was so happy that all they guys met her and luved her! i was so proud with everyone and was really glad that they didn't blow the secret. Jas went home now and i told Georg and Gustav not to say anything about tokio hotel and to just play it cool. Tom has been locked up in his room for ages i really need to go and check up and see if he's ok or before that i decided to ask if georg and gustav knew. ye that would be a good idea. **

**  
****'hey, Georg and Gustav'**

**'ye billy boy' i hated it when they called me that.**

**  
****'did you really like her?'**

**  
****'yes of course' georg said**

**  
****'ye you're a lucky bastard aren't you' Gustav said. He acts so inoccent on tv. God knows how he can do it.**

**  
****'so anyway you guys do you know what's up with Tom?' i asked hoping for a answer**

**'dunno' Georg said as Gustav just shrugged. i decided to go and check up on him. Did he not like Jasmine? His opinion is the most important. i went into his room to see him lying on his bed and with a couple of tissues surrounding him and him sniffling in his pillow ans ripped up peices of paper over the floor. i tapped him on the shoulder.**

**  
****'tom?' i whispered**

**  
****'Go away!' **

**  
****'It's me... Bill' i said i didn't botherered to move i needed an explanation for all of this. i sat down on the bed and stared at him hoping he would say something. He got up and looked at me. His eyes were all red and puffy from...crying?**

**  
****'hey what's up Tom?' i asked **

**'nothing really'**

**  
****'come on i know something is up'**

**  
****'nothing is up trust me'**

**  
****'hello... twin telepathy' i said pointing to my head.**

**  
****'fine i...i...i broke my guitar'**

**  
****'oh sorry tom, be thankful you got loads of guitars... which one was it?'**

**  
****'it was that black and red one which i got signed by Aerosmith'**

**  
****'sorry Tom... are you coming to watch tv?'**

**  
****'ye i'll come in a second' he said a he sat up.**

**  
****i waited for a while so i can ask him about jasmine. I know it was totally the wrong time but i really wanted to know his opinion it mattered the most after all.**

**  
****'soooo Tom what do you think of my girlfriend Jasmine?' i had to say it really slowly i was kind of nervous.**

**  
****'she is...amazing'**

**  
****'thanks so much Tom' i hugged him. i knew i could trust him. i kind of regret playing the trick on him but yet again it was fun.**

**  
****'don't worry lil bro you are so very lucky to have her' he said then he whispered something after which i didn't quite catch but i was too happy to even care! With that i left the room to go to bed i said goodnight to Georg and Gustav who were watching f.r.i.e.n.d.s they just stared at the tv with their mouth open since they were into the episode. i walked into y room and shut the door behind me sighing leaning in the back of the door. This has been such a great day. i layed my head on the pillow and slowly drifted into sleep.**

**  
****Tom's POV**

**  
Bill left the room. iwhispered something after saying 'too lucky' buti was still mad at him and i tried so hard not to show it otherwise i would have murdered him right now. i really need to keep my mind of Jasmine. Maybe it's just a crush. I'll get over it easy. Now i just need to think of something different i will get over it-ye i will.**

**_______ Middle Of The Night_______**

**  
****'Jasmine I love you so much' i whispered to jasmine as she was lying down next to me looking at the stars. i turned over and looked at her and glided my finger up and down her left arm, she was so soft like a baby. She smiled slightly. We were the only two people there in a secluded wood area, my secret place back in germany. i turned resting my elbow to look at her. i took a strand of her midnight black hair and started playing with it i also started playing with my lipring. She looked up at me and smiled her million doller smile which immedaitly made me kiss her. She kissed back i was smiling through the kiss which made her smile. i slowly lay on top of her making sure i didn't hurt her i balanced on my arms. i kissed her passionatly and i bit her lip asking for entrance. she teased me a bit by not letting me in and i licked her lip again and she let me in. I explored her mouth i was really excited and i think she knew as well. i took her jacket off and kissed her neck... then i felt this wetness.  
i woke up to find a puddle from a wet dream you have got to be kidding! This is what my dream girl HAS to look like. i took the sheets put them into the wash and changed my sheets. I looked at the clock it was 7:00am. i decided to get up i really wanted to contiue that dream but i decided not to i don't want to be to attatched. all i can think about was jasmine. when i opened my eyes she'd be there and when i closed my eyes she was there. I was watching tv for ages with a blanket wrapped around me. i was watching a really olden day programme i don't even know what it's called the situation i had now was simmilar to the one on tv. i stared hoping there was a solution. the more i stared the more the charectars took shape as me, jasmine and bill. i was crying at the end when Alice (Jasmine) was dragged away by Edward(Bill) away from Fred (Me) to move somewhere far away. I looked at the time. it was 8 o' clock i saw bill come out of his room scratching the back of his head still looking half dead. He sat down next to me. **

**'Good Morning Tom' he mumbled**

**  
****'Good Morning Bill' i sounded a bit annoyed. damn it! i really wished he was gay instead.**

**  
****'Anyway tom i wanted to talk to you about something'**

**'ye sure what's up'**

**  
****'well, i'd appreciate it if you don't tell jas anything about tokio hotel for now. i'll tell her when i'm ready and we all are'**

**  
****'sure' i said. Now he didn't even tell 'the love of his life' that we're the worlds best band ever! i hated this if she was MY girlfriend i'll tell her everything esspecially the biggest secret of man kind! I decided i want my brother to be happy so... i'm going to let him be happy. Hopefully nothing will get in the way. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. i opened the door and i saw Jasmine standing there. My mouth was slightly open. i forgot how hot she was.**

**  
****'Hi, Bill called me to come here' she said in the cutest voice ever!**

**Then bill came in and kissed her on the lips leaving me to close the door. Oh, how i wished i can slam it. i felt myself dying inside. i ran into my room i triend to erase what i just saw but i couldn't. it kept replaying in my head. I had to tell someone i trust about this they'll help me wouldn't they? yeah they would. I need to tell Georg and Gustav soon... very soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Gustav's POV**

**  
****i was air drumming my favourite 'sport' ever! Until Georg came in, god that guy ruins everything for me.**

**  
****'hey gustav'**

**  
****'hey' i said as i took my headphones off.**

**  
****we both sat down and started chatting about Jasmine and Bill. Do you actually think that Bill could keep a secret from the press and Jasmine at the same time. Like some on it is really hard to do that. Well he did always want to meet his dream girl in the street. Oh well, we will try and keep Bill happy and stuff.**

**  
****Tom's POV**

**  
****I walked into the room and saw Georg and Gustav. This is the moment i tell them that i'm in love with my brother/best friend's girlfriend.**

**  
****'hey you guys' i said as i walked into the room**

**  
****'hey' the said not even looking up at me.**

**  
****i looked at them and smiled**

**  
****'i need to tell you something guys'**

**  
****'sure what tomi boy?' i scowled at that comment i hate being one of the youngest in the band.**

**  
****'well, this is going to be really hard to say'**

**  
****'what is it?'**

**  
****'i'm...i'm'**

**'WHAT SPIT IT OUT?' they shouted together**

**  
****'i'm in love'**

**  
****'omg, with who' gustav asked they both looked at me in intrestmaking it harder then it already is. it took a deep breath before i answered.**

**  
****'i'm in love. That's love spelled L-O-V-E not L-U-V with...Jasmine'**

**  
****'that's so cool you and bill has got girlfriends with the same name' Geord said smiling. seriously these guys are so stupid.**

**  
****'NO!' i yelled. they were really doing my head in now.**

**  
****'I'm in love with Jasmine Parker, Bill's girlfriend!' i shouted. They stared at me shocked.**

**  
****After 5 minutes of silence, Georg's voice filled the air.**

**'Oh My God' he whispered**

**  
****'Hey dude, it's probably just a crush' Gustav added**

**  
****'no it's not, I had a wet dream about her last night.. i would have had her if it wasn't for bill who fucking saw her first. She would have been mine now. I could have held her in my arms she would be more then happy with me and we'll both be happy in love-'**

**  
****'Tom you are not going to fall out with your brother just because you have a crush on your girlfriend.'**

**  
****'i'm not going to, i want him to be happy so i'm backing off'**

**  
****'good' Georg said, he stood up and hugged me so did gustav. I luv my friends they're what i need right now.**

**  
****'if you want you can stay with us or talk to us about all this stuff and, don't worry we won't tell bill' Georg smiled and so did Gustav i smiled back. It wasn't as bad as i thought. But i don't think i can handle going to a strip club or picking up a groupie up right now. It hurts.**

**  
****Georg's POV**

**  
****Tom just told us that he is in love with Jasmine. how could this be happening. Tom's supposed to be a player but now he's actually developed proper feelings and not feelings like 'I luv her bra and thong' but a proper ' i love her'. But i can see where he is going with this cos if bill didn't see her first and if i met her then i would have gone out with her. But i'm glad he told us, it's all good. Gastav and I were talking, just imagine if the press got hold of this then we are majorly screwed.**

**  
****Bill's POV**

**  
****Me and Jas went to a movie called wanted and seriously it's supposed to be scary but Jasmine said the most random stuff all the way through it like their was this one part were this guy was dying and she said, well whispered 'I like his shoes' her eyes still planted on the screen i started cracking up with laughter and people started shushing both of us and we both giggled. That's the type of girl i always wanted 'spontaneous'. Then when we first came into the theatre she hit her head om this guy and she started going after him and then i remembered how we first met and how you and the person that you hit will turn into the 'devil' i had to grab her and make her stop and she explained i told her to bump my head insted but she declined i had to beg her until she did and when i did the popcorn i was holding ended up in my hair thankfully it was down and covered up a bit so it won't be so hard to take the peices out. **

**  
****Jas's POV**

**  
****Me and Bill went out for a movie tonight called 'Wanted' it was so fun just being with him. It was so fun. We shared quick pecks not and then making it more enjoyable. I wondered what the guys were doing now oh well. i'll probably see them soon anyway. Bill told me that they really liked me which is great!**

A few hours later, Bill and I crashed through the front door of my apartment, laughing about how crappy the ending was of 'Wanted'.  
'The rest was amazing, but the ending! Disapointing...very disapointing' Bill grinned, shaking his head in dissaproval.  
'So....what shall we do now?' I asked, as we both flopped onto the sofa.  
Bill stared intently at me for a good minute or two, before speaking again.  
'I've had an amazing time with you today Jas' He almost whispered looking into my eyes while i looked into his chocolate brown ones.  
"Me too, thanks for-" I started to say, but was cut off by his lips on mine.  
I was too shocked to pull away. His lips were amazing; soft against mines. His kisses spent packages of tingles all over my body. His hands gently stroked my hips, tickling slightly. I pulled away and looked at the clock it was really late.

'we probably don't have time to do anything else' i sighed. damn i wish we had more time.

'ye ok, i don't want to sound pushy and all but wanna meet up again tommorow' Bill asked.  
i smiled and we both stood up and kissed he held onto me stroking me hair and his other hand on my waist he took his hand from my waist and started to go slowly up my t-shirt i took my hands of his neck and put it up in front of his abs so i was stroking his well toned chest i took my hand out and after a while bill took his hands away from me.

'Bye bill, i'll see you tommorow' i said and looked away trying not to make eye contact

'ye bye jas' i think he sensed i was avoiding his gaze so he grabbed my head so i looked at him. He kissed me again.

'can't wait till tommorow, good night' he called out as he walked out the apartment

'good night see you tommorow' i called after him.  
i just imagined what could have happened here if i didn't stop. Then my back felt really weird i checked my bra and it was unhooked, my god that boy's got moves. I really do want to have sex with him but it's probably a bit soon and he needs to be fimilier of my past. I'll tell him before or after whatever happens. I know this is crazy butI miss him already. i love him so much but i wonder if he feels the same way about me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Gustav's POV**

**  
****i was air drumming my favourite 'sport' ever! Until Georg came in, god that guy ruins everything for me.**

**  
****'hey gustav' Georg said as he sat on the couch  
'hey' i said as i took my headphones off as i sat down next to him.  
we both sat down and started chatting about Jasmine and Bill. Do you actually think that Bill could keep a secret from the press and Jasmine at the same time. Like some on it is really hard to do that. Well he did always want to meet his dream girl in the street. Oh well, we will try and keep Bill happy and stuff.  
****  
****Tom's POV  
****  
****I walked into the room and saw Georg and Gustav. This is the moment i tell them that i'm in love with my brother/best friend's girlfriend.  
'hey you guys' i said as i walked into the room  
'hey' the said not even looking up at me.  
i looked at them and smiled  
'i need to tell you something guys'  
'sure what tomi boy?' i scowled at that comment i hate being one of the youngest in the band.  
'well, this is going to be really hard to say'  
'what is it?'  
'i'm...i'm'  
'WHAT?' they shouted together  
'i'm in love'**

**'omg, with who' gustav asked. it took a deep breath before i answered.**

**  
****'i'm in love. That's love spelled L-O-V-E not L-U-V with...Jasmine'**

**  
****'that's so cool you and bill have got girlfriends with the same name' Geord said smiling. seriously these guys are so stupid.  
'NO!' i yelled. they were really doing my head in now.**

**'I'm in love with Jasmine Parker, Bill's girlfriend!' i shouted. They stared at me shocked.**

**  
****After 5 minutes of silence, Georg's voice filled the air.**

**  
****'Oh My God' he whispered**

**  
****'Hey dude, it's probably just a crush' Gustav added**

**  
****'no it's not, I had a wet dream about her last night.. i would have had her if it wasn't for bill who fucking saw her first. She would have been mine now. I could have held her in my arms she would be more then happy with me and we'll both be happy in love-'**

**  
****'Tom you are not going to fall out with your brother just because you have a crush on your girlfriend.'**

**  
****'i'm not going to, i want him to be happy so i'm backing off'**

**  
****'good' Georg said, he stood up and hugged me so did gustav. I luv my friends they're what i need right now.**

**  
****'if you want you can stay with us or talk to us about all this stuff and, don't worry we won't tell bill' Georg smiled and so did Gustav i smiled back. It wasn't as bad as i thought. But i don't think i can handle going to a strip club or picking up a groupie up right now. It hurts.**

**  
****Georg's POV**

Tom just told us that he is in love with Jasmine. how could this be happening. Tom's supposed to be a player but now he's actually developed proper feelings and not feelings like 'I luv her bra and thong' but a proper ' i love her'. But i can see where he is going with this cos if bill didn't see her first and if i met her then i would have gone out with her. But i'm glad he told us, it's all good. Gastav and I were talking, just imagine if the press got hold of this then we are majorly screwed.

**  
****Bill's POV**

Me and Jas went to a movie called wanted and seriously it's supposed to be scary but Jasmine said the most random stuff all the way through it like their was this one part were this guy was dying and she said, well whispered 'I like his shoes' her eyes still planted on the screen i started cracking up with laughter and people started shushing both of us and we both giggled. That's the type of girl i always wanted 'spontaneous'. Then when we first came into the theatre she hit her head om this guy and she started going after him and then i remembered how we first met and how you and the person that you hit will turn into the 'devil' i had to grab her and make her stop and she explained i told her to bump my head insted but she declined i had to beg her until she did and when i did the popcorn i was holding ended up in my hair thankfully it was down and covered up a bit so it won't be so hard to take the peices out.

**  
****Jas's POV**

Me and Bill went out for a movie tonight called 'Wanted' it was so fun just being with him. It was so fun. We shared quick pecks not and then making it more enjoyable. I wondered what the guys were doing now oh well. i'll probably see them soon anyway. Bill told me that they really liked me which is great!

A few hours later, Bill and I crashed through the front door of my apartment, laughing about how crappy the ending was of 'Wanted'.  
'The rest was amazing, but the ending! Disapointing...very disapointing' Bill grinned, shaking his head in dissaproval.  
'So....what shall we do now?' I asked, as we both flopped onto the sofa.  
Bill stared intently at me for a good minute or two, before speaking again.  
'I've had an amazing time with you today Jas' He almost whispered looking into my eyes while i looked into his chocolate brown ones.  
"Me too, thanks for-" I started to say, but was cut off by his lips on mine.  
I was too shocked to pull away. His lips were amazing; soft against mines. His kisses spent packages of tingles all over my body. His hands gently stroked my hips, tickling slightly. I pulled away and looked at the clock it was really late.

'we probably don't have time to do anything else' i sighed. damn i wish we had more time.

'ye ok, i don't want to sound pushy and all but wanna meet up again tommorow' Bill asked i smiled and we both stood up and kissed he held onto me stroking me hair and his other hand on my waist he took his hand from my waist and started to go slowly up my t-shirt i took my hands of his neck and put it up in front of his abs so i was stroking his well toned chest i took my hand out and after a while bill took his hands away from me.

'Bye bill, i'll see you tommorow' i said and looked away trying not to make eye contact

'ye bye jas' i think he sensed i was avoiding his gaze so he grabbed my head so i looked at him. He kissed me again

'can't wait till tommorow, good night' he called out as he walked out the apartment

'good night see you tommorow' i called after him. i just imagined what could have happened here if i didn't stop.  
Then my back felt really weird i checked my bra and it was unhooked, my god that boy's got moves. I really do want to have sex with him but it's probably a bit soon and he needs to be fimilier of my past. I'll tell him before or after whatever happens. I miss him already. i love him so much but i wonder if he feels the same way about me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bill's POV**

**  
i was thinking of Jas the next morning. We were about to have sex. so close. i even unhooked her bra. that's how close we were. i wanted too but i'm not sure if she wanted to. maybe it was to soon, i need some advice. Anyway i was going to go out with Jasmine today. i got up from the couch and took my car keys. i headed out the door i drove to Jas's apartment. i liked her apartment it smelt of scented candles. i loved that smell, i tried doing it in our apartment but the more the guys thought i was going through a 'gay stage' it's shocking how my best friend and brother would think that!awkward i know. i came to her road and parked round the corner. i went up to her apartment and knocked on the door. Jasmine answered. She looked absalutly amazing! she was wearing a mini skirt and a fall out boy top. Georg would luv that!**

**  
'hi Jas...you look...wow'**

**  
'your not to bad yourself' she smiled.**

**  
She came out taking her hoodie and her mini shoulder. she didn't like handbags she was unique that's what i liked about her. we came out into the car park and got into my car.**

**  
'so where do you wanna go' i asked giving her a peck on her lips.**

**  
'don't matter, where do you wanna go?' she replied reaching to give the kiss back as well.**

**  
'why don't we go to...a resterant?' i grinned raising my eyebrow. she smiled knowing what i was saying.**

**  
'MCDONALDS' we both said at the same time followed by a series of giggles. we looked at each other for a second and kissed slightly i smiled into the kiss. we headed of to mcdonalds. we talked about the most randomest things. i practically lost the turning. we parked at the resterant and got out. i was wearing my hoodie and sun glasses and everything, jas got used to it by now before she used to question my everytime. we got a table for two and we were sharing kisses now and then leaning across the table. i loved our dates they're the best dates i ever went on in my life. it's always fun and passionate at the same time!**

**  
Joe's POV**

**  
i was driving out in my car. i was supposed to get pics of celebrity gossip and i just got thratened to get a pic otherwise i'll get fired. i was cruising down shitty london. god i was in a mood. i really had to get lunch i stopped at mcdonalds. i went inside and ordered what i wanted to the tiller and sait down/ they said they'll call my number which was 43.**

**  
'NUMBER 23' the guy behind the till shouted out. a familier face stood up and took their tray. i'm pretty sure i saw that face on magazines the new teen heartthrob. what's his name? oh yes, Bill Kaulitz. i took my camera out my bag and looked straight back at him. who did he come with? i followed him with my eyes and saw him kiss a girl full on the lips and sit down handing her a meal. the girl actually looked very beautiful god knows how a 'guy' that looks like a girl get someone like that. i was watched them taking pictures turning the flash off. i think they felt like someone was looking at them they often turned my way so i hid the camera the other side of me. i waited for the moment i wated. a kiss. they both got up and kissed properly. tounge i was guessing. his arms were around her waist and her arms were around his neck. **

**  
i clicked suddenly. perfect i chickled. i ran back to my old ford and drove as fast as i could to 'heat' magazine's office. i got out the car carrying my heavey self past the reception to the lift and up. i rammed into the door of the boss's office. Mr White, his daughter was a massive fan of tokio hotel esspecially bill kaulitz. just thinking about the money was getting me excited.**

**  
'MR WHITE!' i shouted. he put down his phone and swirled his office chair to meet me.**

**  
'yes joe'**

**  
'i've gota picture, it is so good it will cost about £500, or more' i said. i was so giddy i was jumping up and down by now.**

**  
'this better be better then a photoshoped picture from the internet'**

**  
'it is! it's bill kaulitz and his girlfriend' i grinned. i handed him my camera and he looked at the pictures i could see him smiling.**

**  
'now joe, we have to send this to every showbiz news company there is...good work and perfect and we have extra pictures' he laughed. he gave me a check for £500. my jaw dropped. i left the room. perfect. i helped him take photocopies and mail them to every showbiz company with a letter.**

**  
this is perfect. bye byejill cowshitz!**

**  
'going to london to buy a heat magazine' la la la la la. i sang. this is one of the happiest days of my life! **


End file.
